Pregnancy Times Three
by tennisgrl51688
Summary: Read and Review Please! All three girls older and pregnant at the same time!
1. Chapter 1We're All Pregnant?

Pregnancy Times Three

"Stephanie? Michelle? Come here a second!" 35 year old DJ Tanner called to her younger sisters. 30 year old Stephanie came in first, followed shortly after by 25 year old Michelle.

"What's up Deej?" Michelle asked.

"Sit down," DJ said. All three girls sat at the kitchen table. DJ took a deep breath.

"Guys, I'm pregnant again!" DJ said. She already had two other kids, 8 year old Matthew and 3 year old Elizabeth with her husband Michael Johnson. The two girls gasped.

"What?" DJ asked. "Aren't you excited for me?" she asked, eyeing her sisters. Stephanie spoke first.

"I'm just shocked because, well, I'm pregnant too! I found out last week!" Stephanie and her husband Anthony Henderson had one other child, 5 year old Allison.

"Congratulations Steph!!" DJ exclaimed. Michelle looked at both of them, her eyes wide.

"Michelle what is it?" Stephanie asked her younger sister.

"I was going to wait to tell you but, I'm expecting my first baby with Josh in five months!" All three girls looked at each other in shock.

"You mean we're all pregnant? At the same time?" DJ asked, stunned. Stephanie grinned. "Wow!! This is so exciting!"

"Uh oh," Michelle said suddenly.

"What?" Steph asked.

"How are we going to tell Dad we're all pregnant without him having a heart attack?" Michelle exclaimed. The three of them laughed. They had a group hug and agreed to tell their father, Joey, and Uncle Jesse that night at dinner. Michael had to stay home with Matthew and Elizabeth and Anthony had to stay home with Allison, and Josh was working so the girls had already planned to come home for a family dinner. The three of them could hardly wait until that evening.


	2. Chapter 2Big Announcement

Chapter 2- The Dinner

The girls helped set the table and then sat down to dinner with their father, Joey, and Uncle Jesse.

"Guys, the three of us have an announcement to make" Stephanie said five minutes into dinner.

"What is it Steph?" Danny Tanner asked.

"Dad how would you feel about having three new grandchildren?" she asked. Danny almost choked on his dinner. He looked at his daughter.

"Steph, are you having triplets?" he asked.

"Not exactly," she replied. "I'm having a baby but not triplets,"

"Congratulations Steph!" Joey exclaimed.

"But how is your father getting three new grandchildren if you are only having one baby?" Uncle Jesse asked. Stephanie looked at DJ.

"You too?" Danny asked. DJ smiled and nodded.

"Well that solves two of the babies. But I still don't know how we're getting three," Joey said. Uncle Jesse turned to look at Michelle.

"Michelle?" he asked. Michelle nodded and laughed.

"Me too!" she said.

"Congratulations girls!" Danny said, getting up and hugging each of his three girls.

"Wow this is amazing, three new additions!" Joey said.

"How far along are you guys?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"3 months," DJ replied.

"2 weeks," Stephanie said.

"5 months," Michelle smiled.

"Do any of you know what you're having?" Danny asked.

"I go in for my ultra sound in 3 months or so," Stephanie replied first.

"I'm having another boy," DJ said.

"Josh and I don't want to find out until the baby is born," Michelle added last. The rest of the dinner was exciting for the entire family.


	3. Chapter 3Surprises

Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Four months later major preparations were being made for the new babies. Michelle was a week past her due date, Stephanie had 16 weeks until her due date, and DJ had 7 weeks before her due date. Stephanie found out just three days earlier that she was expecting another baby girl. Allison would have another little sister. DJ and Michael had picked out the name Hannah Elise for their new baby, and Stephanie and Anthony finally settled on the name Natalie Isabelle for their baby. Michelle and Josh had picked out the name Jack Joshua for a boy and Grace Pamela for a girl. Danny took the girls out shopping for baby items one afternoon and when they got back their house was dark. Danny opened the door and let the girls in before turning on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" everyone jumped out from their hiding spots. DJ, Stephanie, and Michelle saw all of their friends. Aunt Becky and Kimmy stepped forward.

"We wanted to throw the three of you a surprise triple baby shower!" Kimmy said.

"Kimmy came up with the idea and asked if I would help," Becky added. DJ stayed downstairs to talk to her friends while Stephanie and Michelle went upstairs to put their bags away. A few minutes later Stephanie came running down the stairs,

"Deej!" she called.

"What is it?" DJ asked.

"It's Michelle!" Stephanie exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4It's a Boy!

Chapter 4

"What's wrong?" DJ asked following her sister up the stairs.

"I don't know. Michelle and I were putting our gifts away and she said she felt a lot of pressure coming from where the baby is and that she had cramps all afternoon while we were shopping and that they're getting worse," Stephanie explained.

"Michelle's having her baby!" DJ exclaimed. She ran into Stephanie and Michelle's old bedroom and found her sister on the bed, already in a nightgown.

"Michelle, I think you're in labor," DJ said sitting on the edge of the bed and taking her sister's hand.

"Deej, I think this baby is coming now," Michelle said, wide eyed and scared.

"It'll probably still be a while, first babies take a while to come," DJ said stroking her sister's hair.

"No, I mean NOW!" Michelle said breathing through a contraction. DJ looked between her sister's legs and sure enough a head was beginning to crown. DJ told Stephanie to get towels and a bowl and a blanket and to call the midwife. Stephanie came back with the equipment and the phone. She called the midwife and Josh, who both agreed to get to the Tanner house as soon as possible.

"Guys I'm getting another one!" Michelle wailed about 5 minutes later. DJ put the towels under her sister and put the blanket on her sister's chest.

"Just don't push Michelle, the midwife will be here any minute," Stephanie said, holding Michelle's hand.

"I have to," Michelle said, and with that the baby's head was born. DJ suctioned the baby out as much as she could. Josh came running into the bedroom just as the baby slid into DJ's arms.

"It's a boy!" Stephanie announced.


	5. Chapter 5 After the Birth

Chapter 5

This is far as I am updating for today! Stay tuned!

DJ put baby Jack on Michelle's chest. The midwife came in just then and cleaned the baby up and weighed him. Fifteen minutes later, after checking that the placenta was born and that Michelle and the baby were okay the midwife left again. DJ and Stephanie left Josh and Michelle to get acquainted with Jack while they went down to get Danny, Jesse, Becky, and Joey.

"DJ, Steph, what's going on?" Danny asked as the girls led him Joey, Jesse, and Becky to Michelle's room.

"Just wait!" Stephanie replied. Danny gasped as he walked into the room. Michelle was in bed watching Josh hold their baby. Josh got up immediately when they walked into the room. He brought the baby over to Danny.

"Dad, this is your new grandson Jack Joshua Sanders," he said.

"Michelle, did this happen just now?" Uncle Jesse asked. Michelle nodded and smiled.

"Well congratulations!" Becky said, running over to give Michelle a hug.

"Thanks," Michelle replied. "But you should thank DJ and Stephanie. Stephanie called the midwife and got the blankets and DJ delivered Jack," Michelle laughed.

"DJ you delivered your nephew?" Joey asked.

"Yes, I did," DJ replied.

"Way to go Deej," Danny replied. He was holding the baby now as he sat on the edge of Michelle's bed.

"And congratulations Michelle! He's beautiful," Michelle smiled at her dad.

"Josh, could you take Jack downstairs and introduce him to everyone," Michelle asked.

"Sure," Josh nodded. He went down the stairs, baby in his arms. The rest of the family stayed with a glowing Michelle. Kimmy came over to Josh first when he came down the stairs.

"What happened?" she asked, peering into the bundle.

"Is that…?" she asked. Josh smiled and nodded.

"This is Michelle's and my new little boy, Jack,"

"Did that just happen upstairs?" Kimmy asked, shocked.

"It sure did," Josh replied laughing. Jack was introduced to the remaining guests and then everyone left. Michelle was exhausted so Josh took her and Jack home after saying goodbye to the family. It had turned out to be an amazing day.


	6. Chapter 6The Second Birth

Chapter 6

Again thank you for all of the reviews everyone!! It gives me the motivation to write more everyday!!

SEVEN WEEKS LATER

Michelle and Josh had slowly adapted to having a new baby in the house. DJ and Stephanie were great aunts who babysat whenever Michelle needed them. DJ was three days away from her due date now, Stephanie eight weeks from hers. One night Michelle had just finished nursing Jack when there was a knock on the door. She followed Josh to the front hall, Jack still in her arms, and stood behind him as he opened the door. On the front step stood Michael, DJ, and Stephanie.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Michelle asked.

"I'm in labor, and I want you to be at the hospital with me," DJ smiled. Michelle turned to Josh.

"Can you keep an eye on Jack for me? There are bottles in the fridge if I don't get back by his next feeding time," she said.

"Sure, go for it," Josh replied. "Good Luck Deej, and Michelle make sure you call me when the baby is born," he added.

"I will!" Michelle replied, kissing Josh goodbye and then following Michael and her sisters down the driveway to the car. They got the hospital ten minutes later and DJ labored for only three hours before she was ready to push. Stephanie and Michelle stood on either side of DJ holding her legs while Michael held her hand and coached her through the pushing. After only three pushes the baby's head was born. The doctor suctioned the baby's mouth and then DJ pushed again and the baby was born.

"It's a girl!" Michael announced. Baby Hannah weighed in at seven pounds four ounces. Michelle found a payphone and called Josh and her father. She went back to see DJ and found the baby already nursing for the first time. When she was finished she was passed to Stephanie and Michelle. Soon after Michelle had to go back home to Josh and Jack, and Stephanie had to put Allison to bed and help Anthony with some small chores. DJ and Michael fell asleep together in DJ's hospital bed, little Hannah sleeping beside them in her hospital bassinet.


	7. Chapter 7The Third Labor

Sorry I haven't updated in so long!!

Chapter 7 The Third Labor

Stephanie was just two days away from her due date now. Baby Jack was 15 weeks old, a week away from being four months old. Baby Hannah was exactly two months old. Stephanie's back was killing her and she couldn't wait to have her baby, especially since Michelle and DJ had both delivered and couldn't sympathize with her back pain anymore. DJ, Stephanie, and Michelle had been going back and forth to each other's houses once a week to have a play date with the kids and talk about how they were growing up and how Steph was feeling. Steph told her sisters about the homebirth she and Anthony were planning. They had only invited DJ and Michelle to the birth. They were going to see the baby being born and keep an eye on Allison. This week the three girls were at Steph's house.

"Steph do you mind taking Hannah while I run to the bathroom," DJ asked while they were sitting in the kitchen.

"Sure," Steph said, standing up to take the baby. Just then she felt a gush.

"Uh, guys, my water just broke," Steph exclaimed.

"Omigosh!" DJ and Michelle exclaimed. Stephanie called the midwife and told her the contractions were starting to come five minutes apart and that her water had broken. The midwife said she was on her way over. Michelle and DJ put the babies down for a nap while Stephanie called Anthony at work.

"Hey Honey," Anthony said when he answered his phone.

"Hi sweetie, do you think you could take the rest of the day off?"

"I'm not sure, why,"

"Because my water just broke. We're having a baby tonight!"

"Really! I'll be home as soon as I can!" Anthony replied excitedly before they said goodbye and hung up. Together the three girls began to set up Stephanie's birthing pool.


End file.
